The Beginning
by Nicole4211
Summary: Story of how Isshin and Masaki fell in love and led to the demise of the Quincies. Also a bit of Ryuken with his soon to be wife. This story ties into another story of mine which I'm in the process of writing called Unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are reading this from my other story _Unforgettable… _YAY, I'm so glad you decided to follow it. **

**If someone is reading this who hasn't read the first chapter of _Unforgettable, _you don't have to read that story to follow this one but they tie in together so you might be interested. Just a suggestion. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Who is that?" Isshin asked, a look of awe spreading over his ruggedly handsome face as he stared across the field.

Ryuken turned in the direction his best friend was staring, brushing back a strand of medium brown hair that fell across his face. His eyes widened and he had to blink several times to make sure it really was who he thought it was when he saw the figure in question. "That's Masaki… my sister," he answered, now glaring at his friend.

"That's your sister?" Isshin asked incredulously. "That's not possible. No one that gorgeous could be related to you."

Ryuken decided to ignore the insult, knowing the argument would get him nowhere. When the woman with long, wavy brown hair waved in their direction, Ryuken waved back and started walking forward. Isshin followed closely behind, his jaw hanging in stunned amazement as he watched his slightly shorter friend walk right up to the woman and give her a huge hug.

"Masaki, you're finally back," Ryuken announced, holding his sister at arms length as he took in her smiling face.

"I got back a few hours ago. They told me you were out here so I came looking for you," she said, her eyes shining with happiness for her brother. A sudden movement to Ryuken's side made her eyes dart away from her brother's face and she had to contain the gasp that threatened to escape her lips when the tall, black haired man with dark brown eyes smiled at her.

"Hi there. I'm Isshin Kurosaki… your brother's best and most handsome friend."

Ryuken elbowed Isshin in the gut and watched him clutch his stomach, bending over slightly as the breath whooshed out of him. A moment later, Isshin stood up, a grin spreading across his face as he held out a hand to Ryuken's sister.

Masaki placed her delicate hand inside Isshin's and smiled up into his face. "It's nice to meet you Kurosaki Isshin."

"The pleasure is all mine," Isshin answered, his eyes glued to the woman's face.

Ryuken watched as his sister and his best friend introduced themselves, taking in the way their eyes never wavered from the others and the way their hands lingered together afterwards. 'This is not good,' he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair. He knew his friend well and had seen countless times how women reacted to him but he'd never seen HIM react this way. His eyes were nearly overflowing with some strange emotion and his smile; he'd never seen him smile like that before.

Watching his sister was no better. She was always bubbly and happy, genuinely kind to everyone but something about the way she looked at Isshin, the way her face seemed to be trying to hide the reaction that was clearly written in her eyes. Even after they released each other's hands, their gazes didn't waver.

'No… this was not good.'

"Isshin, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Ryuken butt in, nudging his friends shoulder.

"Eh… it can wait," Isshin answered, only momentarily breaking eye contact with Masaki.

Ryuken grunted and said, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep the Soul King waiting."

Isshin sighed and turned to face Ryuken. "I don't think it's possible to piss my dad off even more so who cares if I'm late?"

Masaki's eyes widened at the mention of the Soul King and quickly backed up a step. "It was very nice meeting you Kurosaki Isshin."

"Please, call me Isshin."

Ryuken watched a blush spread across his sister's cheeks and internally cursed.

"It is possible and you better leave now. I don't want the royal guards coming to my families' house again," Ryuken said, adjusting the frameless spectacles on his face and then crossing his arms over his chest.

Isshin sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair. "Fine. Cya Ryuken," he said and then turned to Masaki. "I hope to see you again Ishida Masaki."

"Masaki," she breathed and watched Isshin's eyes light up as a toothy grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your squad?" Ryuken asked agitatedly as he prepared another arrow and aimed for the bull's-eye a small distance away.

"My lieutenant is running the exercises this morning so I thought I'd come and bug you," Isshin answered, leaning on a nearby tree trunk. His thick arms were folded over his chest and he watched as Ryuken let loose another volley of arrows, hitting the target squarely in the center.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be here because of my sister would you?" Ryuken asked, his bow disintegrating in a flash of blue as he turned to face his friend.

A grin spread over Isshin's face and he asked, "Am I that obvious?"

Ryuken sighed. "Masaki is betrothed. Don't bother."

Isshin didn't seem bothered in the least by Ryuken's statement as he straightened from the tree and started walking towards him. "Betrothed isn't married."

"It might as well be when the betrothal is to the leader of the Quincies," rebuked Ryuken.

Isshin's eyes widened marginally but continued stalking towards the Quincy. "Don't worry Ryuken. I just wanna flirt a little."

Ryuken groaned and turned to walk beside Isshin as they made their way to the large manor house. "I've seen you 'flirt' with other women. The other day with my sister didn't seem like flirting."

Isshin's thunderous laugh echoed through the entrance hall as the pair walked inside. "Perceptive as always my friend," Isshin said.

Ryuken pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and groaned out loud when he saw his sister walking down the hallway towards them. What bad timing.

"Hi there," said Isshin, a grin spreading over his handsome features.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again," Masaki answered. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"No," answered Ryuken abruptly.

"But I'm starving," groaned Isshin, earning himself an elbow to the gut. Ryuken looked at his sister's smiling face. She seemed to be enjoying the interaction between himself and the shinigami captain.

"Fine," he relented.

They walked into a nearby room where several trays of food were already laid out for them. Ryuken took a seat at the end of the table, Masaki taking the seat to his left and Isshin taking the one to his right.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," a voice said from the doorway. They all turned at once to see Ryuken and Masaki's father enter the room and take the seat at the other end of the table opposite his son.

"Ishida Soken, it's nice to see you," said Isshin, a genuine smile lighting up his eyes for the older man.

"Isshin Kurosaki… how have you been?" Soken asked while helping himself to some food.

"Eh, pretty good. Trying not to work too hard," Isshin answered, receiving a chuckle from the old man.

"How you and Ryuken are friends I will never understand," Soken said.

"Yea, me neither," said Ryuken with a scowl.

Isshin laughed at his friend and Masaki watched the scene with smiling eyes. Throughout the lunch, she had to fight herself to keep her eyes from resting on the man in front of her. The way he smiled made her insides churn and a growing warmth was spreading through her gut. She knew she shouldn't be feeling things like this… she was betrothed to another man, a very powerful man but she couldn't help it. Her body was reacting without her brains consent.

"Ryuken, are you going to the festival tonight?" Masaki asked her brother.

Before the quincy had a chance to reply, Isshin butt in and said, "Yea, we'll be there."

Ryuken glared at his friend but didn't say a word. He already had plans to meet his own betrothed there later that evening so maybe this would work out in his favor. He could get some alone time finally.

"Great! We should all go together," Masaki suggested.

"Sounds good," answered Isshin, his eyes resting on Masaki's smiling face.

'What harm could come from one evening together?' Ryuken asked himself while his eyes darted from one side of the table to the other. 'Yes, one evening would be fine.'

* * *

Isshin stared at the beauty walking toward him. He'd never seen anyone so incredibly gorgeous in his life. Her beauty was so natural. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore little if any makeup. She had an aura about her that made even the sun pale in comparison and when she smiled… oh man when she smiled. He could swear his stomach literally did somersaults when she smiled. Smiling was like breathing for her, it came so naturally and easily. He wanted to make her smile for the rest of her life.

That thought made him pause. He'd never though about any woman in a long term sort of way. And even more scary was the fact that it didn't bother him.

Isshin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ryuken next to him, snapping his fingers to try to get his attention.

"Isshin… ISSHIN!" Ryuken finally hollered and was rewarded with a momentary glance from his friend before his attention turned back to Masaki.

"Promise me you won't do anything inappropriate," said Ryuken a moment before his sister was close enough to hear.

Isshin laughed and answered, "Depends on what your definition of inappropriate is."

The glare Ryuken sent him didn't affect Isshin in the least as Masaki walked up to the two of them. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure are. Let's go," said Isshin and the group headed out of the large manor and made their way to the festival.

Once there, Isshin scanned the crowds till he found what he was looking for; a dark haired girl with large silver eyes. She was standing by herself beside a gaming table, one arm crossed in front of her and holding her other arms elbow. Her eyes were darting around the festival, looking like a lost little kid at a supermarket. When her eyes finally rested on Ryuken, a small smile lifted the corners of her lips and she walked towards them, her fingers now fidgeting nervously in front of her. 'Finally,' thought Isshin. 'I can be alone with Masaki.'

"Hi," the girl practically squeaked when she was a few feet away.

"Hey, Ryuken's been looking all over for you. You two have fun," Isshin said and none so gently pushed Ryuken towards the girl.

Ryuken once again glared at his friend. It seemed he was doing that a lot the past few days. It was probably good he was getting away from him for a little while. Plus, he had been anxious about this evening for days. He'd been betrothed to Ayden since he was a child but it wasn't until recently that he'd actually taken an interest in the shy girl. She'd blossomed of late, her curves finally catching up with her lanky limbs. Her jet black hair was long and paper straight with shorter strands framing her heart shaped face.

They'd met a few times lately, their parents finding it important for them to know each other a little bit before getting married. Each time though had been in the company of several family members from both sides. This would be the first time they met and actually would be able to spend time alone. He was curious whether she was eternally shy or if she would warm up to him without the ever present audience.

He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her forward through the throng of people playing table games or watching acts. A quick glance behind him caught Isshin and his sister making their way through another row of tables, both their faces nearly glowing with happiness. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' he thought but when he turned to look at Ayden he forgot his trepidation and soon he forgot the couple they had left behind altogether.

* * *

"So, how long have you and my brother been friends?" Masaki asked. They were making their way slowly through the crowd of people, stopping at several amusement tables as they went.

"A couple of years now. He helped me through a difficult time a while back. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to be a member of the Gotei 13. Of course though, as you know, being royalty doesn't generally mean you get to do what you want to do. Being the second son helped though. I don't have nearly the responsibilities my brother has but when I told my parents that I wanted to be a Soul Reaper… let's just say it didn't go over too well. Ryuken was there for me through it all," Isshin said while leading Masaki to an indoor playhouse where a show was about to start. They found seats in the back, nearly the entire row empty besides themselves. When the show started, the lights faded and the music started.

Masaki tried to concentrate on the show, her back rigidly straight as she sat on the hard wooden seat. She could feel the heat emanating off the man beside her, his large body seeming at ease as he sat there quietly. She peeked over at his profile, his hard jaw line covered with short stubble. His dark eyes were staring at the stage in front of them, his lips turned up slightly in a smile of amusement. Her gaze dropped down to his thick neck and then his broad chest and shoulders. He was wearing a bright red shirt with short sleeves and a ruffled collar which she thought looked great with his dark hair and eyes. His jeans were loose in the legs but hugged his waist which accentuated his surprisingly narrow waist.

When the audience erupted in laughter, including the man she'd been focusing on, she quickly averted her eyes from his form and turned to watch the play. She tried to focus on the story but she'd already missed so much and she just couldn't pay attention.

The whole left side of her body started to tingle as she sat there, imagining what it would feel like to slide over just a few inches and brush against him. She started picking at her nails in her lap, trying to concentrate on anything but the man beside her. It was useless though. Whenever he laughed at something in the play or shifted his weight in the seat, her attention was drawn back to him. It was disconcerting that he didn't seem to feel the same way. His body was still seated at ease beside her, his arms crossed over his thick chest which once again rumbled with laughter at something in the play.

She took a deep breath to try and calm down her raging senses. Her hands started to clench the front edge of the bench beneath her, her knuckles turning white before she let go and crossed her arms over her own chest. She shouldn't be having thoughts like this. She was to be married to another man in just a few weeks. She didn't love the man but that didn't matter in a family like hers. Her marriage was one of power and connections. It didn't matter what she wanted; family was more important.

Beside her, Isshin was trying desperately to appear casual as he sat there and pretended to watch the play. He had felt Masaki's eyes on him, perusing every inch of him in what felt like a long caress. If it hadn't been for the crowd of people in the small room he would have grabbed her small waist and pulled her against him for a passionate kiss. His hands itched to touch her. He was glad his arms were folded over his chest so she couldn't see his fingers clenching and unclenching in frustration. He'd never wanted someone so badly in his life. And what was that earlier with him telling her all about his dream of becoming a Soul Reaper and his family struggles? He'd never felt any desire to tell a woman anything so personal before.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the play ending till he saw people start filing out of the small building. Masaki stood up and he followed, standing behind her as they waited for an opening in the line of people. It was unbelievably tempting to reach a hand out and wrap it around her waist to bring her body up against his. As it was, he was close enough to smell the sweet fragrance from her. It was intoxicating being this close to her. His entire body was painfully aware of their nearness, so much so that he didn't realize his hand had reached out and softly touched her silky hair. Luckily he pulled back just before she stepped forward to enter the aisle as the last person in the line moved past them. He followed her closely as they exited but just before they were going to walk through the propped open door, Isshin grabbed Masaki's arm and pulled her back in and to the side.

Masaki gasped when she felt herself being pulled roughly back into the building and then pushed against the wall. An instant later, her lips were being crushed by a smoldering hot mouth and she melted, her bones turning to liquid. She would have collapsed on the spot if not for Isshin's strong arms holding her tightly, pressing her firmly against the wall. The feel of his tongue sliding across her lips sent chills down her spine and she parted her own lips to allow him entrance. She didn't realize her hands were fisted in his shirt, clenching the fabric over his chest until he pushed even closer to her, pressing his body against hers. She slid her hands up and around his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him and deepening the kiss. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she would swear he could hear it.

"You are so gorgeous," Isshin whispered, barely breaking apart long enough to say it before kissing her again.

Masaki let out a strangled cry before tightening her arms even tighter around Isshin's neck and sifted one hand through his thick black hair.

Isshin moaned as well and pulled her body closer, his right hand traveling down Masaki's back until it rested just above her rear. Her body was such a delicious temptation and he could feel himself growing uncomfortable in a certain _place._

"My God I want you so bad," Isshin gasped as he pushed himself away from Masaki, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes which were smoldering with lust and he lost himself, his arms reaching for her again and his lips hungrily searching hers out. His hands touched her everywhere they could reach, smoothing down her back and over her hips then moving around to glide over her flat stomach.

Masaki's hands were equally explorative, tracing the lines of his shoulders and chest, testing out the muscles beneath with her fingers. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel his large body surrounding her, flesh against flesh.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" a gruff voice said from down the hallway, startling them out of their sensual worlds.

Isshin was the first to react, reaching a hand out and grabbing Masaki's to pull her out of the building. They half ran and half walked down the crowded street, giggling like school kids.

* * *

"Do you wanna step out for a few minutes? Get away from the crowd?" Ryuken asked, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He didn't know why but the girl made him nervous. Her huge eyes felt like they could see right through him and pull out every secret within him. They were mesmerizing. Too many times that night he'd had to force himself to look away from them, not wanting to appear strange.

"Sure," Ayden answered, a small smile appearing on her upturned face.

They walked side by side through the crowd of people till they reached an opening in the festival gate and made their way outside. Ryuken led them to a nearby tree and stopped once they were beside it.

"I'm not a huge fan of large groups of people," Ryuken admitted, watching Ayden lean back against the trunk of the tree.

"I'm not either," she answered. Her eyes were searching the ground around her feet, her hands fidgeting nervously behind her back. She tried to look at him, she really did, but every time she looked up into his stunningly handsome face she felt her face flaming up and a blush spreading across her cheeks. It was incredibly embarrassing.

"Are you having fun?" he asked and started playing with a small rock on the ground with the toe of his shoe.

Ayden lifted her eyes for a brief moment and answered, "Yea I'm having a lot of fun. Are you?"

"Yea, I am too."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Ryuken continued to play with the rock till he kicked it a little too hard and it bounced next to Ayden's feet. His eyes widened when he saw her tiny foot reach out and kick the rock back to him. When he looked up at her face, she was smiling shyly at him and he smiled back, a mass of butterflies flying around his stomach. He kicked the rock back to her, eliciting a giggle from the shy girl before she once again kicked it back.

They went back and forth a couple times, each time Ayden becoming more and more daring in her glances up into Ryuken's face. His intense blue eyes were distracting and she found herself staring, glancing down to the ground only long enough to find the rock and quickly kick it back.

Ryuken was having a difficult time himself trying to pay attention to anything but her face. Her laughter sent warmth through his body and he quickly found himself moving closer and closer to her, his body only a few feet away now. A sudden gust of wind blew her raven hair into her face, causing her to laugh nervously and run her hands through her hair to get it out of her face. When she looked back up into Ryuken's face, his hand reached out and brushed a missed strand of hair away from her face, his knuckles grazing over her soft skin. She was startled by the contact and shivered from the feeling as, what seemed like lightning, streaked through her body.

"Are you cold?" Ryuken asked, concern filling his deep voice.

"N… No. I'm fine," she answered but shivered again in spite of herself from the nearness of his body.

"Here, take my coat," he offered and shrugged out of the grey jacket. He wrapped it around her slender shoulders and adjusted it, stepping directly in front of her to pull it together.

"Thank you," she said, peaking up into his face.

Their gazes locked in that instant, blue eyes searching steel. Ryuken could feel his heart pounding quickly in his chest and the hands which still held the front of his jacket started to pull gently without him even realizing it. He watched Ayden start to lean closer, her mouth parted and eyes still staring into his. He bent his own head down, licking his lips before...

Familiar giggling invaded his ears followed by a loud bellowing laugh and he quickly stepped back, sighing and running a hand through his brown hair.

"Ryuken… Ayden, is that you?" Isshin asked, approaching the couple.

"Observant as always Isshin," he replied and adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Let's get out of here," Isshin suggested and the group left, the lights of the festival fading in the distance.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the group walked along the worn path, Masaki couldn't help but be assaulted by guilty thoughts of what her and Isshin had just done. She was betrothed. How could she do what she just did with this man? She didn't much care about her betrothed and how he would feel. They weren't married yet. Heck, they hadn't even met in over twelve years. The last memory she had of him was him stumbling over a rock in his backyard while they were playing tag as kids and running to his nanny with tears streaming down his face.

What bothered her now was how she was leading Isshin on. She didn't want to be that type of woman. She had gotten so caught up in the moment that she hadn't been thinking straight. His lips had been such a temptation and the lure of his warmth had intoxicated her.

But she couldn't let that happen again. No, she had to end it here and now.

In the back of her head she knew this internal battle was more for her than for Isshin. Every fiber of her body still remembered the feeling of being pressed against his large body and his lips moving over hers. If she didn't put a halt to this now she knew she would be lost.

They reached a crossroads, one path leading towards her house, the other leading towards a large pond nearby. Isshin's hand reached out to grasp hers but she flinched, pulling her hand away and stopping her feet. Her eyes slowly looked up, measuring the man now standing in front of her. He was staring at her with a look of confusion filling his face and she had to gulp back the lump that formed in her throat.

Ryuken and Ayden were already several yards away, making their way to the pond. Masaki took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, looking Isshin directly in his dark brown eyes.

"I have to go home," she said, thankful that her voice came out steady and strong unlike the way her stomach felt at the moment.

Isshin blinked at Masaki's words and felt his entire body deflate. What had he done wrong? Why did she want to leave? He remembered how she'd kissed him. He remembered the way her body had responded to his. Could it have been his imagination?

"Thanks for the evening," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Isshin slightly desperately, reaching his hand out and grabbing hers before she could take another step away.

Masaki didn't trust herself enough to turn around and look at him so instead she stood motionlessly, her hand held behind her by Isshin's larger one. Despite not being able to see him, her body could feel his presence behind her. The skin on her back tingled in anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes closing and her free hand tightening into a fist at her side.

"Masaki…" Isshin whispered behind her right ear, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as the whispered caress sent shivers down her spine. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked as his body moved directly behind hers and very lightly brushed against her back.

She shook her head and said, "No, you haven't. I have."

"What do you mean?" asked Isshin.

Masaki took another deep breath and turned to face Isshin. "I'm betrothed Isshin. I can't do this."

Isshin didn't know why her words bothered him so much. He'd known all along that she was to be married to someone else. He'd only wanted to flirt a bit with her and maybe sneak in a few kisses here and there but the way his body was reacting to her denial unnerved him. It felt like something was being torn away from him. Like a part of himself was being ripped away and crushed. His body automatically reacted and his hands reached out, cupping her beautiful face and turning her closed eyes up to his, forcing them open to look at him.

"Please Masaki. I… I don't want you to go," he pleaded and watched as tears gathered in the woman's eyes in front of him. He hated to see them more than the feeling in his gut. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." His thumb smoothed over her cheek and up to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

"I gotta go," Masaki said and tore herself away. She rushed down the path, the unshed tears blurring her vision. She dashed the wetness away with the back of her hand and picked up her pace, suddenly needing to be as far away from Isshin as possible.

Isshin watched her hurry away and he wanted more than anything to follow her but his feet stood still, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't know how long he stood there; staring down the path Masaki had fled down. She was gone from sight now but he still didn't move. He hated the feeling inside him, the way his chest felt tight and uncomfortable. She was right of course. He knew that what they had done couldn't happen again but every fiber of his being was screaming that he was wrong, that he needed to follow her.

He glanced around the pond, trying to find Ryuken and spotting the couple on the opposite side of the small body of water, sitting beside each other on the slightly downhill slope. They seemed preoccupied enough with each other that they weren't paying attention to him so he turned and started walking down the path he'd watched Masaki hurry down just a few minutes earlier.

Masaki strode right past her house and made her way to the back where a large garden spread out, bathed by the moonlight. She used to go back their often while growing up. Her favorite spot was a wooden bench set beneath a large cherry blossom tree. It had been years since she'd been back there though due to her travels lately.

She curled herself up on the hard wooden seat, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She tried to stop the path of her thoughts but her body wouldn't let her. Her heart was still beating rapidly beneath her chest and her skin was extremely sensitive to touch, causing her body to quake at the slightest touch. Even her legs brushing against her breasts made her shiver with delicious warmth.

Her head turned abruptly when she heard a sound nearby, like something hitting the side of her house. She heard the noise again but this time it sounded like whatever it was, hit a window. She stood up and walked in the direction she'd heard the noise. Her feet padded down the gravel walkway, trying to make as little noise as possible. She crept to the corner of the house and heard the noise again, pinging against another window. Masaki stopped and peaked around the side of the house.

There, standing amongst several bushes was Isshin, winding up to throw another pebble at the nearby window.

"What are you doing?" Masaki whispered, coming out from the side of the house to stand in front of him.

Isshin dropped the rock from his hand and smiled sheepishly at Masaki. "Uh, I was trying to get your attention."

Masaki smiled and motioned for him to follow her. She walked back to the bench she had been sitting on just a few minutes earlier and took a seat, Isshin sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I know I shouldn't be here now but… I couldn't keep myself from seeing you again," Isshin said, his head bowed as he looked at the ground in front of him.

"It's ok. You didn't upset me. I upset myself. I uh… I don't know what got into me earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

Isshin sighed as he heard her words. "So you… didn't mean to kiss me back then?" he asked, raising his eyes to look into Masaki's nervous face.

"Well, I uh… I don't know. But it doesn't matter because it shouldn't have happened. I'm to be married to someone else. I can't bring dishonor to my family."

Isshin latched on to her lack of response to his question about the kiss. He knew she had wanted it as badly as he had. Who cares about some stupid betrothal that was created before either of them had been born?

He reached a hand out and gently cupped Masaki's chin, tilting her head up so that she had to look directly into his eyes. "Tell me to stop," Isshin said and started to lower his head, moving closer and closer to Masaki's face.

Masaki watched wide eyed as Isshin drew closer. Her lips started to move but no sound would come out. STOP! Her mind screamed but still, not a sound escaped. She was paralyzed. The sane side of her was screaming at her to put a halt to this reckless act but another side of her, a side that was screaming even louder was shouting, _DO IT! _Her breathing became stinted, her mind racing frantically with thoughts. When his lips finally touched hers, she froze. He felt so good. Every muscle inside of her was begging to respond.

Isshin carefully caressed Masaki's sweet lips, taking his time to let her resist him. After lingering a few moments, there was no response so he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. He heard a muffled cry and suddenly her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her mouth was pressed firmly against his. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and was greeted with her own eager one. It wasn't long before they were both breathing heavy, gasping for breath between kisses. Isshin reached a hand out and lifted Masaki, setting her down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

They were completely engrossed in one another and neither knew how much time passed as they kissed and caressed each other. When Isshin's hand started to slide beneath the bottom of Masaki's shirt, she reached a hand out and stopped him and pulled her face away to look into his eyes. "We can't," she breathed and Isshin immediately pulled his hand away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know. I'm sorry," he answered and smiled slightly when Masaki's arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders.

"I really should be going now," she said, leaning her head back and breathing a deep sigh.

"When can I see you again?" Isshin asked as he stroked Masaki's back with a light caress up and down her spine.

"I… I don't know," she answered, biting her lip.

"Let me see you tomorrow… please," begged Isshin.

Masaki couldn't help but giggle at the look on Isshin's face. He looked like a puppy begging for his favorite treat. "Maybe," was all she answered as she stood up from his lap and started making her way to the large house.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to your sister and Isshin?" said Ayden.

"Hopefully not getting in trouble anywhere," Ryuken answered, allowing himself to glance over at the girl beside him. She was sitting with her arms wrapped loosely around her bent knees, looking up at the cloudless night sky. "It's really nice out tonight," he commented and rolled his eyes at himself. Was he really commenting on the weather?

Ayden smiled shyly and looked over briefly at Ryuken before answering, "It's beautiful."

Ryuken silently cursed Isshin for interrupting them earlier. Sitting beside her now he felt awkward and uncoordinated. He wanted to reach over and touch her silky hair again, caress the smooth skin of her cheek and look deep into her eyes. Instead, he picked a blade of grass from the ground beside him and started tearing the thing apart, strand by strand.

"Can you whistle with grass?" Ayden asked and started searching the ground for a thick blade.

"Whistle with grass?" Ryuken questioned, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Yea…" she said and smiled. "Here, let me show you."

She picked a piece and positioned it between her two thumbs and raised her hands up to her mouth. She blew against her thumbs and a low pitched whistle came out and she turned to smile proudly at Ryuken. "Now you try."

"Uh, ok." Ryuken picked a piece and Ayden shimmied closer to look at the blade held in his hand.

"It's easier if you get a thicker piece," she said and started searching the ground for one. "Here, try this," she said, handing over a much large blade of grass. "Now place it between your thumbs and make sure it's pulled tightly with just a small space open."

Ryuken did as she instructed and looked over at Ayden whose face was only a small distance away now. She was smiling encouragingly at him as he lifted his hands and brought them to his mouth. When he attempted, a horrible, broken trumpet sounding noise came out and Ayden laughed. Ryuken looked over at her in embarrassment but a moment later he was laughing along with her.

When they stopped, both seemed to notice the small amount of space between them and stiffened. Their legs were brushing against each other and Ayden was turned slightly towards him. She tilted her face down, her cheeks flushing slightly at their nearness.

He was so devastatingly handsome. His sharply angled chin and slanted blue eyes made her stomach do somersaults. When his hand lightly grasped her chin and lifted her face to look at him, she could feel her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest. His head moved towards hers slowly, his eyes staring into hers. 'Was the really happening?' she wondered as his face inched closer to hers. She couldn't even fathom someone as good looking as him actually wanting to kiss her.

She stopped breathing when he was only a few inches away, her muscles tensing and her hands clenching her legs tightly. Lightly, his lips kissed hers, brushing against hers gently. He pulled back a little and she released the air that had been stuck in her chest. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, like at any moment she was going to spontaneously combust. Then his lips were back on hers, this time more insistent as he pressed firmly against her. She hesitantly responding, moving her lips against his though she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do since she had never kissed anyone before. When she slanted her mouth slightly over his, she heard Ryuken make a strange noise in his throat and an instant later his tongue was sliding against her lips, urging her to open for him.

She allowed the intrusion and almost squeaked when his tongue slid over hers, sending another wave of fire through her veins. Her hands started to feel anxious on her legs, wanting to touch him and sift through his brown hair but she didn't dare. Even when his hand that had been holding her chin moved down her neck, brushing his knuckles across her sensitive skin, she didn't have the courage to reach out for him.

His hand wandered from the side of her neck to her nape, pushing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Slowly she learned how to respond to his caresses, moving her tongue along with his in a way that made her yearn for something more but she didn't know what it was. When she gently sucked on his tongue, another sound came from his throat which sounded like a moan. She took this as encouragement and tentatively lifted her hand from her leg and raised it up to his head, sliding her fingers through his silky hair. Ryuken adjusted their position, moving his body more directly in front of hers and gathering her close with both of his arms. She in turn lifted both of her arms up to his head, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body.

"Ayden…" he whispered between kisses, his body aching to be closer to hers. Her mouth started to hungrily move over his. He could hear her breathing becoming heavy and something inside him ignited. He straightened up onto his knees, bringing her up with him till she was kneeling directly in front of him, her arms circled around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her back. She felt so good beneath his hands, her petite slender body curving in all the right places.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and was confused when Ayden suddenly pulled her mouth away from him, looking at him with curiously surprised eyes. An instant later she was on him, flinging her arms around his shoulders and her mouth kissing him with a renewed enthusiasm.

Whatever it was that had gotten in to her… he liked it and his body responded, his hands moving over her back and down to the curve of her waist before sliding slowly over her rear. He didn't realize he had pressed his hips forward at that time but Ayden did and she gasped at the feeling.

"Ryuken…," she said, tearing her mouth from his. "I think… we… mmmm," she was interrupted by his mouth claiming hers once again and his hands moving greedily over her back. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, trailing wet kisses down the side and nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin. "Oh my God…" she panted and arched her neck back. He teased her flesh, licking and sucking a path from one side to the other and leaving her swimming in ecstasy.

"We should what?" asked Ryuken without lifting his mouth from her neck, the whispered caress sending shivers down her spine.

"We… we should… s… stop," she answered but crushed her mouth to his when he lifted his head to look at her. Their mouths battled as their hands sought out every inch of each other that they could reach.

Eventually Ayden tore herself away, pushing him back with a hand to his chest and her breath coming in deep gasps. "I need… to go… home," she said, not allowing herself to look at his face.

Ryuken nodded his head and concentrated on evening out his own breath. When they were both finally calmed down… at least a little, Ryuken helped Ayden to her feet and they brushed themselves off before heading down the path towards her house. At the front of her drive, Ryuken laced his fingers with hers and leaned down to kiss her again, his lips lightly brushing over hers. The urge to deepen it was there but he fought it back, not wanting to risk being caught by her family.

"Thank you for this evening," he said when he pulled away.

"I had a great time," she answered but seemed reluctant to walk away.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I'll have to see if I can get away. What time?"

"Eight? We can meet at the pond again," he suggested.

Ayden smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best."

**Ok so maybe not the greatest chapter but the story should really pick up from here. **

**What do you guys want? Do you want me to just cut right to the story and forget the romance so I can move back to _Unforgettable_ or keep this going the way it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He's what?" exclaimed Masaki, her eyes wide with surprise.

"He'll be here this afternoon to start arranging your wedding. Why are you so surprised? You knew when you got back from your travels that things would start to progress," her Mom said. She was carefully pouring herself a cup of tea as she spoke to her daughter. There had never been a great fondness between them. She wasn't the type of mother you could run to when you were upset or talk to when you needed someone to listen and lend advice.

Masaki looked at her mother with a growing sense of disappointment. She had woken up this morning with a happy glow surrounding her from the previous evening. The smile that had been planted on her face all morning was now crumbling in the wake of her mothers' statement. Her betrothed was coming this afternoon along with his family to start organizing their wedding.

She knew she should feel guilty for what she had done but she couldn't summon the emotion. It had been an incredible night and she would never forget it but reality was quickly banging on her door and it was time to leave her short lived fantasy.

Masaki didn't bother to reply to her mother and instead, stood up and left the dinning room to search out her brother. She found him out back, sitting beneath a large tree with his bow resting on his lap. She took a seat beside him and they sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts till Ryuken spoke up.

"Mom told me he was coming today," said Ryuken, finally breaking the silence.

Masaki sighed and turned her head up to stare at the encroaching clouds in the sky. "I knew it had to happen some day."

"He might not be so bad. Maybe you'll like him," Ryuken suggested hopefully.

Masaki turned her face and smiled at her brother. "Speaking of… How are things going with you and Ayden? You were out late last night," she teased and winked at her younger brother.

"We uh… we just talked."

"Sure…," said Masaki with a cheeky grin. "Well, at least one of us got a good match."

"It's a bit early to be saying that. You haven't even seen your betrothed since you were a kid. Maybe he's changed. Just because he was a spoiled brat as a kid doesn't mean he will be when he's grown up," said Ryuken encouragingly.

"We'll see soon I guess," she said and tried not to let her thoughts wander back to Isshin.

* * *

"But… what difference does it make?" complained Isshin while his father glared at him.

"It's bad enough that you spend your days down there but I'm not going to allow you to spend _all _your free time there. You are a member of the royal family. You have certain duties that need to be seen to and that includes being present at tonight's dinner."

Isshin gritted his teeth but didn't respond. As much as he wanted to leave and see Masaki again, he knew he couldn't get out of this engagement. The family that was coming over was one of the most powerful families in the Quincy lines. It would be a great insult if he wasn't there.

"I'll be there," he said, squaring his shoulders and heading out of the large room.

* * *

"Well, our hopes for him changing came true," muttered Ryuken as he and Masaki made their way to the back of the house where their father was.

"I think I would have preferred a spoiled brat than what he's like now," Masaki commented, disappointment clearly written on her face. "How can I marry someone like that?" She remembered the mans chilly gaze, the way his eyes made her entire body shiver with freight. Sure, most women would probably find him very handsome. He had long hair which was so light in color that it almost looked silver and he was tall and thin, his body toned from hours and hours of practice and battle. But there was something eerie about him. His cool demeanor commanded attention but it was harsh and cruel.

Two weeks… they were supposed to be married in two weeks.

Ryuken turned to his sister and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Soken watched his two children walk into the room and he tried not to let them see the sorrow he was feeling. His daughter deserved better than a cold, power hungry husband but it was already set. He had no control over such things. It was his wife's family that controlled the wealth.

Their marriage had also been arranged. His wife's family was extremely wealthy but had never possessed great Quincy abilities. That was what he had brought to the marriage and their match had worked. Ryuken's abilities surpassed his own and Masaki's abilities were even more unbelievably impressive. But yet… his wife's family wanted more. They wanted wealth and power to match the Soul King himself. He knew how some of the families felt. They wanted a King of their own to rule beside the Soul King, some even so far as to wanting to supplant the King. Soken had no such ambition which was why he was so torn with what he should do.

It was clear that his daughter didn't care for the man she was to marry. He'd had to live with a loveless marriage himself for over twenty years… could he let his daughter go through that as well, just for the sake of more power?

"What's wrong with you three?" a chilling voice broke through his thoughts, making him turn his head in the direction of his wife who was walking through the door behind Ryuken and Masaki.

"Mother, I can't marry…," Masaki started to protest but was cut short.

"You can and you will. This marriage has been arranged for over fifteen years. It will benefit both families greatly," their mother said icily.

"Why must she? We're already wealthy enough. What more do you need?" Soken argued.

"There is no such thing as wealthy enough. Anyway, I thought you guys understood what we are trying to accomplish," she said and strode out of the room, mumbling about ungrateful children.

Masaki turned tear filled eyes towards her father and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Masaki. We'll figure something out."

* * *

Isshin glared across the dinning room table at the man who dared to act so arrogantly in front of his father. It hadn't taken long for him to develop an intense dislike for the man. Every fiber of his being told him that something wasn't right. He seemed dangerous. The way his eyes stared so emotionlessly at his surroundings was unnerving to Isshin.

For a tense moment, the man with silver blonde hair looked at him, their gazes locking as if readying for battle. Isshin fisted his hands beneath the table, his jaw clenching as he fought back the rising anger within him. This man was up to something.

He was relieved when dinner was over and the family left soon after. He needed to talk to Ryuken.

* * *

Ayden took a seat in the same place as the night before beside the pond. She could hardly contain the giddiness inside of her. Last night had been a fantasy that she almost couldn't believe happened. She'd had a hard time sleeping last night and all throughout the day she'd been in a dream world. The moment she had been able to escape her family, she'd fled, heading to the place Ryuken had asked her to meet him the night before.

She waited several minutes, trying to calm the nerves in her stomach. It had to be after eight by now but still no sign of him. She glanced around the area, trying to see any sign of someone approaching but saw nothing. Overhead, the sky was starless, clouds covering the entire sky. She hoped it wouldn't start raining soon.

After a few more minutes she decided to leave. She tried to ignore the growing ache in her chest. She should have known that last night was too good to be true. Her throat started to constrict as she fought back the sobs that threatened to overtake her body. She wouldn't let herself cry over this. She hated crying. Her eyes were glued to the path beneath her feet, her hair whipping into her face from the increasing wind. She ignored the strands that clung to her eyelashes and lips, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

The first few drops of rain hit her face and she hurried her pace. How could she have been so stupid? Just because they were supposed to be married didn't mean he would care for her. What a grand illusion that had been on her part. She'd had a crush on him even before their marriage had been arranged and now she'd foolishly allowed herself to believe that he might harbor some of the same feelings for her that she had for him.

Stupid, _STUPID _Ayden!

She turned down another path, the rain starting to come down harder now and soaking her through. Strands of her black hair clung to her face and neck, her shirt sticking to her body like a second skin.

"Ayden!" a voice called from behind her and she could hear what sounded like someone running towards her.

"Ayden! Wait up!" the familiar voice said and she stopped abruptly to turn and see if it was really him.

"Isshin?" she questioned as she squinted in the rain to see the approaching figure.

"Yea… hey. Ryuken is at the pond looking for you. I think I made him late but I'm glad I ran into you here. I want to ask you a favor."

Ryuken was looking for her? He really had wanted to see her. Ayden felt her belly heat up and she couldn't contain the smile that spread over her face. "Sure, what do you need?" she answered and wrapped her arms across her chest, remembering the state of her clothing.

"I was hoping you would come with me back to the Ishida's. It wouldn't have been very appropriate for me to stay after Ryuken left to meet you but I really want to see Masaki. If you came with me we could all sorta… hang out together for a little while."

"Well uh, I'm not really dressed for visiting right now," she said, pulling at the drenched fabric that still clung to her.

"Eh, who cares? I'm sure Masaki will have something you can change in to. It's not like I'm in any better shape and unfortunately, I don't think anything of Ryuken's is going to fit me," he said and laughed.

Ayden chuckled as well and nodded.

They walked briskly back down the path, ducking their heads in the strong gusting wind and rain. When they approached the pond, silhouetted on the other side was Ryuken, seeming to be staring at the pond motionlessly.

"Let me go get him. I'll be right back," Ayden said and disappeared down the side path that led around the small pond.

She quietly approached Ryuken, his back turned towards her. She wind and rain was so loud that he probably couldn't hear her steps on the soggy grass until she was right behind him and he turned abruptly when he felt something touch the center of his back.

"Ayden!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were…"

"I was but Isshin found me and asked me to come back with him," she answered, suddenly self-conscious. Her shirt still clung indecently to her skin and her hair was a mess of wet strands streaming down her face.

Ryuken drank in the sight of the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked standing there. As much as she tried to cover herself, he could still make out the outline of her curves in the darkness and he felt his body responding. He mentally shook his head and held a hand out to Ayden. "Here, let's go."

They nearly ran back to where Isshin waited for them but didn't bother to stop as they made their way to Ryuken's house. They burst through the entrance, Isshin close behind and headed towards a room in the back of the house.

"Masaki?" he said, knocking lightly on the closed door.

A few seconds later, Masaki opened the door and stared wide-eyed at the threesome standing in the hallway. "What happened to you guys?" she asked.

"We got caught in the rain. Can Ayden borrow some clothes?" Ryuken asked.

"Yea, of course," she answered and stepped back to allow Ayden inside.

"We'll be in my room," Ryuken said and started walking down the hallway.

Isshin closed the door behind him after they walked into Ryuken's large room.

"I know what you did," said Ryuken as he opened the door to his closet and pulled out a neatly hung white button up shirt and black pants, then dug through a drawer to find a white undershirt. He tossed a black t-shirt and sweat pants to Isshin who held up the t-shirt by the shoulders, a grin spreading over his face.

"What did I do?" Isshin asked, feigning innocence and chuckling. "This should be interesting." He lifted the soaking wet shirt over his head and threw it in a heap in the center of Ryuken's room.

Ryuken glared at Isshin until the black haired man bent over and picked up the soggy mess and placed it in the hamper in the corner of the room.

"I know you persuaded Ayden to come back here so that you could spend time with Masaki," said Ryuken, lifting his own shirt over his head and wiping himself down with a small towel. He watched Isshin struggle into his shirt, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

Isshin turned frustrated eyes towards Ryuken who shrugged and said, "It's not my fault you're built like a bear." He might as well not be wearing a shirt it was so tight and he held the sweat pants in his hand and frowned.

"I'll just have to deal with wet pants I guess."

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and the girls walked inside. Masaki laughed openly at Isshin who made fun of his own predicament by flexing for the girls, eliciting another round of laughter. Ryuken rolled his eyes and took a seat on the carpeted floor, his back resting against the side of his bed. Ayden took a seat beside him, careful not to get too close.

"Do you have any cards?" Isshin asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before he started pulling drawers out of a nearby desk and searching through it.

"Yes, they're right here," he answered with a scowl while pulling out a pack from his nightstand drawer. "Now stop going through my stuff."

Isshin took a seat a few feet in front of Ryuken and beside Masaki on the floor.

"What are we playing?" Masaki asked.

"Strip poker?" suggested Isshin with a wicked grin.

The two women laughed and Ryuken glared at his friend. "I'm not playing strip poker with my sister… or _you_ for that matter." He started shuffling the deck and asked, "How about rummy?"

They all nodded in agreement and Ryuken passed out the cards. They played several hands, each enjoying themselves till Isshin said, "I'm thirsty. Anyone wanna go get a drink with me?"

Masaki immediately volunteered and they didn't wait for anyone else to answer before they quickly left the room.

Ryuken ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair and sighed. Well this was a bit awkward. "Uh, so did you have a good day today?"

"Yea it was ok," she answered and repeated the question to him.

"Well, not really to be honest." He thought back to his lunch with Masaki's betrothed and then the conversation he'd had with Isshin. Nope, definitely not a good day. "But it's better now," he added with a smile and started shuffling the cards again.

Ayden peaked over her cards to look at Ryuken. Her legs were folded beneath her and she could feel her right foot starting to fall asleep so she tried to adjust her position and managed to somehow kick the deck of cards that were on the ground across the floor.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" she cried and got on her hands and knees to start picking up the cards strewn all over the floor.

Ryuken laughed politely and got up to help her. "If you didn't wanna play you could have just said so instead of kicking the cards all over the place."

Ayden lifted her head sharply and looked at him with wide eyes. "No, no… it was an accident," she pleaded and then laughed nervously when she saw him smiling at her.

"It was a joke. Sorry, I'm not always good at jokes," Ryuken said and shuffled across the floor to hand Ayden the cards he'd picked up.

"It would have been good if I wasn't so nervous around you," she said, not daring to pick her eyes up from the floor.

"Nervous?" Ryuken questioned in surprise. He watched her nod her head and he asked, "Why do I make you nervous?"

Ayden bit her lip as she searched for an answer. 'Because you are drop dead gorgeous,' she wanted to say but of course didn't dare. Even though she still wouldn't look up from the ground she knew he was right in front of her, kneeling on the ground like she was. "I.. I'm not sure," she answered.

"Well is it good nervous or bad nervous?" he asked, moving a few inches closer to her.

"Good nervous," she answered quickly, aware that he had moved closer. The feeling her body had had the night before started to invade her and she felt her pulse begin to quicken.

"I'm sorry I make you nervous. Is there anything I can do to make you less nervous?" he asked as he raised his hand to her chin and lifted her face up so that she was gazing into his eyes.

"N… Not that I can t-think of," she stammered, unable to tear her eyes from his face which was slowly moving towards hers.

Ryuken trailed his fingers up from her chin and across her cheek. "Let me know if you think of something," he whispered just inches from her lips and released her, moving back to where he had been sitting before they had moved to pick up the cards.

Ayden's breath whooshed out from her lungs, unaware that she had been holding it and stared dumbfounded at the ground where Ryuken had just been. She'd have to be stupid to not know what he had just done and the knowledge made her smile mischievously. She didn't know if she could pull it off but some of her nerves had flitted away after that encounter. Yes, she could play this game with him.

"It's a bit warm in here now that I'm mostly dry," she said and lifted the baggy shirt that Masaki had lent her over her head so that she was only wearing a light pink tank top and white khaki shorts. She scooted across the floor and took her seat to resume the game and after she picked up her cards, she caught Ryuken looking at her chest which she knew was held to advantage in the sheer top.

Ryuken cleared his throat and said, "Yea, you're right." He started unbuttoning his white shirt and pulled it out from his pants, shrugging it off his shoulders and laying it out on the floor beside him.

Ayden tried to hide the smile that crept across her face by shielding her mouth with the cards in her hands and quickly took her turn. Ryuken's white undershirt fit snuggly and Ayden couldn't help but admire the lines of his shoulders and pecs.

"Have you thought of anything yet that I can do to lessen your nerves?" he asked, laying down a group of cards.

"Nope. Nothing has come to mind," she answered, laying down a set of her own. She unclasped the watch around her wrist and slid it over her hand, rubbing the skin beneath where a few indentations marred her skin.

"Mind if I put this on your table?" she asked, holding up the silver watch.

Ryuken nodded and expected her to stand up to put it down on the table across the room but instead she leaned towards him and reached behind him to put it down on the bedside table. Her arm was raised just above his shoulder and her body was a mere inch from his as she leaned over him.

"Don't let me forget it's there," she whispered before she sat back down.

Ryuken's body was pulsing with excitement as he sat there and took his turn. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to play this little game between them before he tackled her to the ground but he sure as heck would try to prolong it as long as he could. He was enjoying it immensely.

"I'll be right back," he said and quickly stood up and jogged out of the room. He was back less than a minute later with an apple in his hand and took his seat once again.

He took a large bite and looked up at Ayden after he swallowed the mouthful. "Sorry. There was only one. Would you like a bite?" he offered, holding the juicy fruit out towards her with a devilish grin.

Ayden nodded and reached for the apple, only to have it jerked away from her at the last second. She looked at him questioningly and when he held it out to her again, she reached for it and huffed when he pulled it away again.

"Ryuken?" she said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Come and get it," he said and held the fruit back out to her.

This time she leaned forward with her hands resting on the floor and crept closer to the apple with her mouth. She stared up at him as she got closer and when she reached the apple she took a large bite and smiled as she backed away.

"Mmm," she said and licked her lips where some juice had fallen. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She was pretty much at her limit when it came to sexual teasing but she loved how it made her feel. There was something incredibly intoxicating about knowing someone found you attractive and she fed off of this to try to continue just a little bit longer.

She picked up a card from the deck and squealed with delight as she laid down three of a kind and discarded her last card. "I win!" she exclaimed and smiled over at Ryuken.

"Good thing we didn't wager anything," he said and tossed the remaining cards in his hand to the floor.

"I wish we had," said Ayden while she picked up the cards and started piling them neatly and sliding them inside the box.

"Oh… and what would you have wagered for?" he asked, sitting back and leaning his head against the side of the bed.

"Umm… I don't know." She tried to think of something clever to say but her brain came up with nothing.

"You don't seem very nervous any more," Ryuken commented and stood up. "Do you mind if I turn the light off and just use the lamp?"

Ayden shook her head and watched him walk across the room to switch off the light. The room was immediately cast in shadows from the lamp on the far side of the room and somehow everything seemed suddenly way more intimate. All the confidence she'd gained during their game vanished with the lights and she started fidgeting nervously as he came back to sit beside her.

Ryuken took off his glasses and placed them on the table beside Ayden's watch.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"My glasses?"

"Yea."

He grabbed the glasses from the table and handed them over to her. She put them on and turned to face him, blinking rapidly to adjust her vision. "How do I look?" she asked.

They were a little large for her face but she looked incredibly cute wearing them and he commented so as he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her lips. He took his glasses off of her and placed them back on the table without breaking eye contact with her and then leaned forward again and pressed his lips to hers. He tried to keep it slow and gentle but the urgency that had been growing inside wouldn't let him. His tongue slipped between her lips and she made the sweetest noise. He needed more.

His hands moved to her body, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. She sat on his lap, her legs straddling his and wrapped her arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss. His hands were all over her body, sliding up her back and then down her bare legs. She was warm and soft in all the right places and his groin tightened with need when she started wiggling against him. He could feel her hands sifting through his hair, tightening their grasp when he pushed her hips more firmly against his own.

"Ryuken," she gasped, breaking her mouth away from his when she felt the hardness between her thighs.

Ryuken released his hold on her hips, trying to remember she was innocent. Hell, who was he kidding? He was innocent too… but he certainly wasn't feeling like it at the moment.

"Sorry," he breathed and kissed her again. Her hands moved down from the back of his head to his neck, the tips of her fingers tracing tiny circles as they went.

She couldn't believe this was happening. What did he say sorry for? Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she would swear he could hear it. Her fingers itched to explore more of his body but did she dare? She wanted to run her hands over the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest, trace every muscular indentation her fingers could reach. A funny heat seemed to be building low in her belly and she remembered the way her body had reacted when he'd pressed his own hips against that spot. She'd been startled at first by the lancing heat that coursed through her body, the movement only slightly fulfilling a need that was growing within her.

"C… can you… do it… again, please?" she asked, resting her forehead against his.

Ryuken leaned back to try to look into her face. 'Do what?' he wondered and voiced the same question.

A blush flooded her already warm cheeks as she searched for the words to tell him what she wanted. Why was it so hard to just say it? She decided it was easier to show him so she pressed down with her hips, rubbing over his groin and arching her neck backwards as the same pleasure surged up and down her spine. It was easy to forget what she was doing when such amazing pleasure was surging through her body.

Ryuken was erotically shocked when Ayden moved over him, her warmth pressing against his and sending licks of charged lightning through his body. 'Was she really asking for that?' he wondered. 'Did she even know what she was asking for?'

His fingers dug into the tender flesh of her hips as she pushed himself up against her once again and watched her throw her head back and moan from the contact. The sound was almost more titillating than the action and his growing erection became painful inside his pants.

He captured her lips in another searing kiss, sliding his tongue along…

The sound of the door knob turning jolted Ryuken out of his lust filled haze but he only had time to pull his mouth away before the door was flung open and Isshin walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the position the couple was in.

"Whoa… sorry buddy," said Isshin as he quickly closed the door and left the two alone.

Ryuken sighed and gathered Ayden's body close to his, wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead against hers. "Sorry about that," he said and lifted his head to look in her eyes.

Ayden was blushing furiously and bit her lower lip as she looked back at him. "I should probably get going anyway," she answered and started lifting herself off of his lap. It felt cold and hollow without his body against hers and she shivered when she stood up.

"I'll walk you home," he said and picked up the shirt she'd been wearing earlier and held it out to her.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't care," Masaki huffed, agitation clearly ringing through her voice.

"How can you not care about your wedding dress?" her mother asked as she held out yet another gown for her to inspect.

"Because I don't want to marry him."

"Nonsense. You will adjust just like I did. Marriage is not about love, it's about power. Now here, try this on," her mother said.

Masaki grabbed the dress from her hand and practically ripped the curtain off the dressing room door as she pulled it closed behind her.

She'd met her betrothed again a few days ago, this time more privately. They'd had dinner together at a high class restaurant and the experience had been more miserable than she could have imagined. The whole time she had longed for the man in front of her to be replaced by Isshin but instead had to suffer through the mans emotionless stares and cold words. She barely said a word throughout the entire meal and her body was tense and uncomfortable. It wasn't till the man excused himself from the table for a few moments that she was able to breath normally and relax her body.

That didn't last long though because what she saw from the corner of her eye made her instantly terrified. Standing beside her soon to be husband was a man she remembered from her childhood, a man whom she'd thought to be long banished from Soul Society. She stood up and walked cautiously to the window, trying to get a better look. She weaved her way between the tables till she got a good angle and gasped when she saw the man's face again, slightly covered by a dark cloak.

There was no doubt in her mind now, the man her betrothed was speaking to was long ago banished Juha Bach.

Masaki pulled the dress her mother had given her up her body and tugged it till it was on correctly, her thoughts still wandering to that day.

She'd gone immediately to her father and Ryuken after the dinner, sharing what happened.

"Are you sure?" her father had asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yes father, I'm sure it was him. He had the scar and everything. What could they have been talking about?"

"I can think of a few things," commented Ryuken, receiving two sets of eyes staring at him curiously. "Well it's pretty obvious that your betrothed's family is one of the ones that believe the Soul King should be _eliminated_ so to speak. What better ally than him, the only man to challenge the Gotei 13 and the King himself?"

"We must not jump to conclusions. She could have been mistaken," said Soken. He started pacing the room, his eyes glued to the floor in front of him.

"Regardless, the Soul King needs to be informed," said Ryuken, already moving to leave the room.

"No. We need to be sure. Masaki, when are you meeting him again?"

"Tomorrow after my dress fitting. Mom and I are supposed to visit him and his family for tea," she answered.

"Good. Find out what you can then. Don't make it obvious. I don't want you getting yourself into any danger. Just ask subtle questions," her father said and she nodded her head.

Ryuken watched the pair with narrowed eyes. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

Masaki shook her head of her thoughts and strode out of the dressing room.

"Oh that's lovely. What do you think darling?" her mother asked.

"It's fine," she answered, hoping to be done with this. She really didn't care about the dress. She knew she wasn't marrying the man so it didn't matter.

Her mother huffed and stood up. "Well then, let's just get that one and be done with it."

They left the shop soon after and headed towards her betrothed's family house. When they arrived, he was waiting for them in the foyer and led them to a room towards the back of the house where his mother and sister were sitting.

Masaki tried to hold back the revulsion she felt for the man and responded kindly to the things he said to her. After she had finished her cup of tea, she was startled when he suddenly stood up from his seat and held his hand out to her.

"Would you care to walk with me for a bit?" he asked, his tone even and smooth.

She carefully placed her hand in his, her skin prickling at the contact.

He led her out a side door into a beautifully landscaped garden. All the hedges were neatly clipped and there was a bubbling fountain in the center, circled by a gravel pathway.

Masaki searched for something to say, trying to remember the questions her father had come up with the previous evening. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Perfectly straight, white teeth grinned at her as he answered, "I don't have much time for fun. But you'll find out soon enough when I do."

Why did she always want to shiver after he spoke? It was like there was always a double meaning to his words which unsettled her.

He led her to a wrought iron bench beside the fountain and gestured for her to take a seat which she did and he took the seat beside her.

"It's lovely," she said as they started down a winding path.

"Yes, it is," he responded but he wasn't looking at the fountain when he said this. Instead, his gaze was fixed on her like he was trying to find some sort of clue within the plains and angles of her face. "Lovely enough to be a queen some day."

Masaki blinked, trying to seem unfazed by his remark and smiling shyly like she figured she was supposed to react. 'Queen… what did he mean by that,' she wondered.

"Queen of our house maybe," she added with a small chuckle, trying to bring out some other clue, a hint at what he was thinking.

"Yes… that and much more."

* * *

Later that night, Masaki relayed the information she got while visiting with her betrothed to her father and brother.

"I fear you are right Ryuken," Soken said, his shoulders sagging like a thousand pound weight had be drop on him.

Ryuken didn't bother to respond before he took off, Masaki close on his heals.

"Where are you going?" she asked as they passed through the front door and hurried down the road in front of their house.

"To see Isshin. He needs to know."

Masaki followed him as they quickly made their way to a part of Soul Society she had never been to before. The gate to the Gotei 13. Quincy's were not allowed near the squads after the rebellion years ago but Ryuken walked straight up to the guard and demanded at once to have Isshin brought to him.

They waited several minutes and Masaki started to day dream about the other night when Isshin and Ayden had come over and played cards with them. The night had been magical. They had flirted outrageously most of the evening, pretending to leave and get something to drink when it was horribly obvious that they were just looking for an excuse to spend some time alone.

They'd wandered from room to room, kissing and touching with abandonment. She'd never experienced such strong feelings for someone before. Every kiss and every touch made her insides melt.

When they had gone back to Ryuken's room and found the two in such a compromising position, they'd quickly run off and disappeared into her own room, giggling like little children. The giggling didn't last long though. Soon they found themselves in their own compromising positions, clinging to each other and losing themselves within their embrace. She gave herself to him, wanting to experience what it was like to make love to a man she wanted and had feelings for.

"Ryuken… Masaki, what's wrong?" Isshin's voice interrupted her thoughts and she blushed at the sight of him. He was wearing his captains' uniform, looking the same as he'd looked the first time she'd met him.

"Isshin, we must speak to you… in private," answered Ryuken and Isshin didn't hesitate to follow him.

They walked briskly towards a secluded area away from the Soul Reapers high walls. Once they were completely alone, Ryuken and Masaki started to relay the information they had learned recently. Isshin's eyes grew wider and wider as the story went on and by the end he was almost seething in anger.

"I knew that bastard was up to something," he fumed, his eyes staring at something distant.

"You know him?" Masaki asked incredulously.

Isshin turned towards her as he answered, "His family was over a few nights ago for dinner. I didn't know he was your _betrothed_." He nearly spat the last word, his face contorting into revulsion.

Masaki crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold from Isshin's words. She'd never seen so much malice and hatred come from him before but he quickly changed his demeanor when he saw how upset she was.

"I'm sorry Masaki. I just… I don't like that man or the idea of him marrying you." 'Or anyone else for that matter,' he mumbled to himself. The other evening had been on his mind for days now. He couldn't get it out of his head. He'd been dying to find an excuse to see her since then but either he had been busy or she had. Unfortunately this time wasn't under the best of circumstances.

"I need to go tell my father. Will you guys come with?" Isshin asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet Ayden in a little while. Can you meet us after?" asked Ryuken.

"Yea. I'll come as soon as I'm done. Do you need to be anywhere Masaki?" Isshin asked with a grin.

Ryuken rolled his eyes. Leave it to Isshin to snap from angry to flirtatious in a matter of a few moments.

"I'll come with you," she answered and stepped beside him. Isshin reached his hand down and clasped hers. Ryuken noticed this but decided not to remark. This was not the time.

"Meet us at the pond again. That'll at least give us a little privacy to talk things over." Ryuken stated this before he turned and started making his way back towards his house.

"I've been thinking about you," stated Isshin after they'd turned and started heading in the opposite direction of the courtyard.

"I've been thinking about you too," returned Masaki, her hand clasping Isshin's a little tighter.

"I tried to come see you but I just couldn't get away. Are you ok?" he asked.

Masaki smiled at him while they ran steadily along the path. "Yes, I'm fine."

He remembered the anger that had coursed through him when he'd found out who Masaki's betrothed was. It had surprised him how he'd reacted. He'd never felt so possessive of someone before. The idea of her marrying anyone made him seethe with hatred.

"I'm not going to let you marry him," Isshin stated, his jaw clenched.

"I had no plan on it anyway," she answered with a grin much like the ones he usually did.

"I don't think you understand," he continued, glancing in her direction. "I'm not going to let you marry anyone."

Masaki stopped abruptly and looked over at Isshin who stopped when he felt her hand leave his own. "Why not?" she asked.

"Well, besides me of course," he stated, his grin fixed firmly on his rugged features.

Masaki gasped and held her hand to her throat. 'He couldn't mean it,' she thought. "Don't joke with me like that Isshin."

"Who's joking? Would you say no?"

She shook her head in bewilderment. "It doesn't matter what I would say. It's impossible. You're the son of the king… a soul reaper. I'm a Quincy. It's unheard of."

"Eh, like I've ever done what I'm supposed to," he answered nonchalantly.

Masaki walked up to Isshin and slapped him across the face then clutched her hand when her palm started stinging. Isshin stared back at her, a look of pure surprise written on his face.

"How dare you make light of something like that? And what kind of proposal is that? Am I supposed to swoon at your feet and thank you for considering me worthy? No… right now I would definitely say no."

Isshin's mouth fell open as he watched Masaki fume at him and then turn to start walking away. "Wait!" he cried out and reached a hand out for her. "I… I didn't mean it like that. This wasn't something I had planned. It just kinda popped into my head and… the thought of you with someone else, it makes… it makes me furious."

"So you want me to marry you just because you don't want me to be with anyone else?"

"Yes… no. Oh God. I'm totally butchering this," said Isshin dejectedly.

Masaki couldn't help but smile at the total look of helplessness on his face. "Isshin," she started and held a hand out to cup his cheek. "Just talk to me ok?"

Isshin stared into Masaki's eyes, his chest tightening and heart rate accelerating. This was it. He knew this was what he wanted and that he would never want anything more than her. The sudden knowledge didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Instead, it calmed him. "Masaki, I… I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and when we are together I just, I just want you to smile all the time.

"I don't mean to offend you and I know that it's probably going to be impossible to get married with our situations but… I don't care. I want you and I'll do anything to have you.

"Will you please, consider marrying me?"

A huge smile lit up Masaki's face. "Now that was much better."

Isshin looked at Masaki, wide-eyed. There was no doubt about it. She was his match. "So… is that a yes?"

"Yes yes! I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around Isshin's shoulders and squeezed him tightly to her.

"Aw now isn't that touching," a gruff voice interrupted from a few yards away.

Isshin and Masaki quickly released each other and turned to face the person who intruded on their moment.

"Is that her?" the gruff voice asked the man next to him.

Masaki gasped when she saw her betrothed standing beside the large cloaked figure, nodding his answer.

"I guess she's not your betrothed anymore. Pity, she seems strong and is quite beautiful."

"Juha Bach, what do you want? You were never to set foot back in Soul Society," said Isshin.

"I'm back to settle a few scores. Firstly, your father."

Isshin gritted his teeth and pulled his sword from its sheath. He was surprised to see Masaki beside him, lifting her Quincy cross in the air and summoning her bow. He'd never seen her in that state before and he had to admit, it was quite impressive.

"Oh now… look what we have here," Juha said, removing the cloak from his head. "Quite an impressive couple."

"Leave at once. You know as well as I do that everyone in the seireitei has been alerted now that we have released. You will be swarmed by Soul Reapers in a matter of a few minutes," Isshin said, his hand clutching his sword tighter.

"I only need a few minutes," Juha answered and jumped forward, pulling his sword from his hip and slashing at Isshin who blocked his blade with his own held high over his head. Juha quickly retracted his sword and slashed again, pushing Isshin back till he had to jump back to regain his footing.

Masaki was about to let out a volley of arrows at Juha when suddenly her betrothed was speeding towards her with his own sword out to impale her. She dashed away just in time and sent out an arrow towards him. He blocked it easily and pursued her again. His sword slashed at her, slicing a gash through her upper arm. She clutched the bleeding wound and stared at the man grinning wickedly at her.

"Join us Masaki. We can take over Soul Society and the Quincy's can rule like they were meant to," he said while taking several slow and deliberate steps towards her. She glanced to her left, trying to find Isshin. He was backed up against a large boulder, blood streaming down his chest where a large gash was visible through his torn robes.

"What you are doing is wrong! I will never join you," she yelled and narrowly avoided another swipe of his sword. As much as she tried, she couldn't get off of the defensive. Every time she thought she saw an opening he would lunge towards her, throwing her off balance as she tried to avoid him.

Her breath was coming in rapidly and sweat was pouring down her face and neck, her clothes clinging to her body. She could feel herself being overpowered and every time she looked over at Isshin he seemed to be struggling to hold Juha at bay.

When she turned to watch Isshin he was getting cut again and again and she watched him fall to his knees, blood spurting everywhere from several wounds around his body. She cried out his name and ran. Juha's sword was pointed towards Isshin's chest, ready to give the final death blow and she leaped in front of him, her shoulder receiving the blade that would have killed Isshin.

She clutched the wound, her chest heaving and pain slicing through her body.

"Masaki!" Isshin hollered and grabbed her, throwing his arms around her body. He looked at the blood seeping between her fingers where she pressed against the wound and felt an overwhelming sense of power surge inside of him. 'Getsuga, please… give me the strength to save her!'

* * *

Ryuken turned when he heard a noise and saw Ayden approaching, a small smile on her face. He moved to meet her but before he took a single step, a wave of spiritual pressure washed over him and he recognized it at once.

"Masaki… Isshin," he breathed and looked with wide eyes at Ayden who had also stopped dead in her tracks.

Without saying a word, the two started running towards the source of the spiritual pressure.

* * *

Isshin stood up, his shoulders straight but head bent as his body swirled with energy. "Saigo no Getsuga Tensho…"

A tsunami of dark energy rolled over the nearby landscape, enveloping the group in its blackness.

Masaki stood, her hand releasing the wound on her shoulder and fisting at her side. "We will stop you," she stated; her tone even and determined. Her left hand reached out and gripped the spike on the side of her glove, snapping it off as a sudden burst of power erupted around her.

She turned her head and looked at Isshin who was standing directly beside her. Her lips curved up when she saw Isshin's signature grin spread over his face. No words were needed as they both turned and let loose their final attack.

* * *

Ryuken was panting as he neared the area where the massive amount of spiritual pressure was. He could see other people running there as well and he hoped he wasn't too late when a huge wave washed over the ground.

He grabbed Ayden's hand when they were within sight distance. Two figures lay sprawled out on the ground and not a wisp of energy lingered as a small group crowded around the scene.

Ryuken pushed his way through the curious soul reapers and fell to his knees beside his sister. "Masaki… MASAKI!" he screamed and grabbed her to turn her over on to her back.

She blinked and searched for his eyes, a small smile forming on her lips when she recognized him. "Ryuken, how is… how is Isshin?"

Not five feet away lay Isshin, his clothes torn and ragged. His body was motionless except for the slightest movement in his chest where tiny breaths were coming in and escaping.

"He's alive," he answered her, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Let's get you home," he said through his tears and slid his arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her back. He looked one last time at Isshin who was still lying on the ground. A few captains had already joined the group so he was sure they would know what to do to help his friend and he left, Ayden walking serenely beside him.

* * *

Several weeks later

"Father, we have to leave.." said Ryuken emphatically, Ayden standing silently beside him.

"I will not leave my home," answered Soken, his body sitting determinedly in his seat in the dinning area.

"But Dad, it's not safe here." Masaki started in on the argument as well. Isshin was due to arrive any minute now and they were leaving; getting away from the madness that Juha Bach's incident had created. It had taken nearly a full week for them to both heal from their injuries.

She'd been able to muster up just enough strength to tell her brother what had happened before she'd passed out, not waking for more than three days.

In the last final moments after Juha and her betrothed… Haschwald had received the crushing blows from herself and Isshin, the two had somehow escaped through some strange portal. Someone had helped them, someone had pulled them through to safety when they were both on the brink of death. Neither her nor Isshin were able to recognize the figure before it disappeared.

Her and Isshin had discussed this several times since they reunited after recovery but nothing was figured out. The only thing that was apparent now was the fact that neither of them had their abilities anymore and also that they couldn't stay here anymore. Once news had spread that Juha Bach had come back and that the Quincies had tried to usurp the King, all Quincies had been declared the enemy and must be captured or destroyed.

"Isshin!" Masaki cried out, throwing her arms around her lover as he walked into the room.

"We have to leave… now. A squad is heading in this direction." Isshin grabbed Masaki's hand and started to turn to leave, only to be stopped when she tugged her hand free and ran to her father who was still sitting in his seat.

"Father please, we have to go. They are going to imprison you or worse… kill you. We have to go," she pleaded, falling to her knees in front of him.

Soken stared at his daughter and smiled. "You kids go. I will be fine here."

"But Dad, you just heard what Isshin said. You can't stay here," argued Ryuken.

"Yes, I did hear which is why you must leave. I will find you again, I promise."

Masaki looked one last time up at her father and brushed a few tears away that had fallen down her face. "Ok. I love you Dad."

Ryuken glared at his father but stayed silent as he turned and headed out the door.

Soken watched his children leave with a heavy heart. He couldn't leave yet. There was stuff he still needed to do in order to keep his family safe. His wife was already gone. She'd left a few days ago so now he was alone which is exactly what he'd wanted.

A door creaked open slowly behind him and he turned to see a familiar face lurking in the hallway.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, we have a deal. Please see to it that my end is fulfilled."

* * *

Several weeks later (again)

"You're what?" Isshin gasped, his eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant," Masaki giggled and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"H… How?" Isshin asked incredulously.

"Umm… do I really need to explain to you how babies are made?" Masaski laughed and walked up to Isshin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well I… when did you… when did it happen?"

"The doctor thinks about 12 weeks ago which means… it must have been from our first time or close to it." Masaki reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "We need to start thinking of names."

**I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I know I left a zillion holes in this and it probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense but there it is. I hope it wasn't too obvious that I was trying to end this quickly. I might elaborate more at some point on this story but I'm dying to get back to Ulquiorra and Orihime.**

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
